An arrangement of the aforedescribed kind is described and illustrated in DE-B-21 00 869, this known arrangement being intended for the removal of wrapping wire used to hold together rolled metal strip that has been rolled-up into a cylinder form. This known arrangement is relatively complicated, since it requires the provision of a pair of feed rollers with associated drive means, for advancing the wrapping wire to the location of the second clipping device. One of the rollers of the pair of feed rollers must be capable of considerable movement towards and away from the other roller of said pair, in order to ensure that one free end of the wire that is formed when clipping the wire loop encircling the cylinder of rolled metal strip by means of the first clipping device is captured by the roller pair.